


On a part-time basis

by mangacrack



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen tells him to concentrate on work. Deeks tries at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a part-time basis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Callen/Deeks fan and I've trouble remembering if they ever spend so much time together on screen. So, here I am. Writing slash. Second half of this fic appeared because I couldn't leave Deeks so sad.

As soon as Kensi had left the boat house with Sam, Deeks approached Callen with a grin. Before the other agent could react, Deeks had pinned him to the wall and used the unexpected opportunity to steal a kiss. A groan escaped Callen's mouth when their hot, dry lips met. But Callen's hands just fisted Deeks shirt for a short moment before he pushed him away. 

„Not here,“ he hissed. „Eric can still hear us over the video screen.“ 

Deeks grinned anyway, his left hand not letting go of Callen's neck. 

„Who cares?“ Deeks said, smirking wide and unable to resist. „Might do him some good if Eric watches us. I bet he could still learn something.“ 

With a growl Callen shoved Deeks away, making his way to the door to interrogate the suspect again but he couldn't quite hide his playful grin at the suggestion. 

„Kensi might care,“ Callen added in a more serious voice and watched Deeks sigh. 

„She doesn't,“ Deeks insisted, not for the first time. „She's glad if I'm out of her hair once in a while.“ 

Seconds passed, filled with silence Deeks waited to broken by Callen. In the end his teamleader gave him a hard, heated glare. 

„Just let us concentrate on work, okay?“ he said and left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

„Same as always,“ mumbled Deeks to himself and flopped down on the floor to watch Callen grill their newest suspect. 

Judging by the hard look in Callen's face the terrorist would cave this time. The tension in Callen's shoulders spoke of his determination. Yet Deeks was glad he couldn't see his eyes from his position. In the last weeks the relationship had grown tense, less easy and playful than before. 

_But it's often this way. We only get close when our partners are on leave,_ Deeks recollected. 

Callen had helped when Kensi had been send to Afganisten. Sam had been at loss how to help when Deeks struggled with Kensi's abscenes. It had fallen to Callen to visit him after hours and in their job it wasn't difficult get from watching movies with take out to tumbling through the sheets. 

_I bet it's Sam's return that bothers Callen,_ Deeks tried to guess. After his partner had taken two bullets in his chest, Hetty had ordered him of all people to keep an eye on Callen. With good reason as Deeks had to admit. He had woken Callen from a nightmare a few times, offering silent comfort for the violent tears and was gentleman enough not to mention it next morning. 

With Sam out of the picture someone needed to watch Callen's destructive habits, like only sleeping three hours a day. 

_That's over now. Since Sam is back in the field, Callen doesn't need me anymore,_ Deeks thought and pushed down his disappointment. 

 

\- 

 

Callen had his duffel bag slung over his shoulder after he finished his talk with Hetty. His eyes traveled through their make shift office, but as suspected Sam was already gone. Surpressing a sigh, Callen made way to leave the headquarter. 

This was their first finished case since Sam returned to active duty, he hoped the team would hit a bar together. But apparentely Kensi had left early and Sam nowhere to be seen. 

Which meant a few free days for him. 

Callen still hesitated at simply stopping by at Sam's house, no matter what his partner told him. Of course Michelle greeted him like an old friend when he did stop by, but it didn't lessen the feeling of intruding into a world Callen didn't belong to. 

Internally already debating what kind of take out he would pick up on his way home, Callen stopped when he saw Deeks in the corner of his eye. The detective was hunched over his desk, clearly doing paperwork. 

„I thought the case is wrapped up?“ Callen asked, walking up to Deeks in order to look him over the shoulder. 

Deeks answered without looking up from his writing. „Yeah, the reports for Hetty and the NCIS are already done. But I'm a detective as well, okay? Means I've the honor to write an extra report for police commissioner.“ 

Frowning, Callen bent forward to get better look on Deeks report. Since the detective was hunched over his desk, Callen pressed himself against his back, peeking over the shoulder to read the paper. 

A quiet hiss escaped Deeks and for a moment Callen wondered why. Shortly after he noticed the proximity to each other. His mouth resided close enough to Deeks' bare neck that every breath traveled down the others spine. Ususally he stirctly avoided to engage such physical contact in the office but Callen remembered how harsh and cut off his response had been in the boat house. 

„Isn't it sufficent if you hand the commissioner a copy?“ Callen whispered into Deeks ear and let his lips ghost over the curve of his neck. When Deeks only groaned in response, he pushed the hem of the tshirt away and bit down carefully into the shoulder. 

„Ah, fuck it.“ The curse was hushed but evidence enough to make Callen grin. 

With a swift movement, the agents took a handful of Deeks hair and yanked it back to kiss him. The angle was awkward and the kiss more clumsy than heated but it left both of them breathing hard when Callen finally let go. 

„I thought we should concentrate on work,“ quipped Deeks, unable to resist the teasing. „Besides you blew me off, remember that?“

Growling, Callen swirled Deeks chair around until he could look him into the eyes. His expression unexpected wry, „I didn't say  _no_ . Just  _not here_ . It's a difference.“ 

There was a bright gleam in Deeks' eyes when he pulled Callen onto his lap, hauling him down for a second kiss. Instead of resistance he met eagerness, a body that leaned more fully into him and a groin pressing into his. 

„We really shouldn't do this here,“ Deeks conceded, murmuring against Callen's mouth inbetween their kisses. 

The slight curl of Callen's lips was dangerous and knowing. 

„My bed is more comfortable than yours,“ he said, reinforcing his offer with a demanding pressure of his tongue against Deeks's neck. 

Callen chuckled when he saw the arousal in Deeks' eyes, fighting against his common sense not to shove his hands into Callen's jeans right now. His own resolve didn't far better but Callen balked at the prospect of being discovered. 

„Let's go,“ he said with a promise of pleasure in his voice. „Before Hetty comes back.“ 

After that Deeks couldn't leave fast enough, his unfished report forgotten on his desk. 


End file.
